Dosmacz swoje życie/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: Jak pewnie same zauważyłyście, mapa już dawno nie wysyłała nas na żadne misje przyjaźni. :Spike: Racja! Od czasu kiedy Starlight próbowała cofnąć się w czasie i zmienić historię! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak. No właśnie. Ale w ramach swojej nauki Starlight bardzo mi pomaga i właśnie opracowałyśmy zaklęcie dzięki, któremu mapa znów będzie działać. :Twilight Sparkle: A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy... :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy i Twilight w Appleloosa! Nie, ja i Rainbow Dash w Las Pegasus! Nie Rainbow Dash i Twilight w Jakistanie! Nie! Twilight i Twilight w zamku Twilight! Ja, ja, och ja i Rarity! Mam nadzieję, że to jakieś odległe miejsce, gdzie żadna z nas jeszcze nie była! :Rarity: się No wiesz, może nie aż takie odległe. Wolałabym przeżywać przygody w miejscu, gdzie są dobre warunki. Ochh! Canterlot! Lepiej być nie może. Odwiedzę swój butik. Może będą jakieś imprezy towarzyskie. Muszę zabrać odpowiednie ciuchy. W co ja mam się ubrać?! :Pinkie Pie: Wiecie co, niektóre kucyki ekscytują się takimi bzdurami. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: Dosmacz swoje życie :Rarity: No dobrze, jeśli chodzi o rozwiązanie problemu przyjaźni, proponuję, żebyśmy zaczęły od zamku i porozmawiały z mieszkańcami. :Pinkie Pie: Och, Rarity, nie trzeba szukać problemu przyjaźni. To on nas znajdzie. Wystarczy, że będziemy płynąć z nurtem, a w końcu kiedyś bam! Problem przyjaźni rąbnie nas między oczy. :Rarity: Cóż, to jest praca zespołowa, więc jeśli czujesz, że należy płynąć z nurtem, to w takim razie od tego zaczniemy. A czy wiesz, dokąd ten nurt każe nam teraz iść? :Pinkie Pie: Ty znasz Canterlot. Co tu jest ciekawego? :Rarity: Och. Co tylko chcesz kultura, moda, kuchnia. :w brzuchu :Rarity: O jeju, twój żołądek chyba chce nam powiedzieć, że powinnyśmy popłynąć na jakiś obiad. Znam doskonałe miejsce. :Rarity: To aleja restauracji. Tu znajdziesz najbardziej wykwintne lokale w całej Equestrii. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, ile tu jest knajpek! To gdzie idziemy? Do tej? Tamtej? Do innej? :Rarity: Do którejkolwiek z tym znakiem – trzech podkówek. :Pinkie Pie: Emm, a dlaczego? :Rarity: To ocena, Zesty Gourmand, krytyka kulinarnego. Jeśli chodzi o kuchnię to jest najwyższy autorytet w Canterlot, a więc w całej Equestrii. Ocenia w restauracji jedzenie wystrój i sposób podania. Bez jej aprobaty żadna restauracja tu się nie utrzyma. :Pinkie Pie: Dlaczego jej ocena jest taka ważna? :Rarity: Zesty zna się na wykwintnej kuchni i wszyscy słuchają jej zaleceń, jeśli chodzi o prowadzenie restauracji. :Pinkie Pie: No to, jedzenie tutaj musi być wyśmienite. Prowadź wspólniczko. :Rarity: Och, patrz jakie to gustowne. Tak bardzo dobre. :Pinkie Pie: Może ja się za bardzo nie znam na takich na... cokolwiek to było. Czy możemy pójść gdzie indziej? :Pinkie Pie: Może jeszcze gdzieś indziej? :Pinkie Pie: Ble! Nie. :Pinkie Pie: Może, zamiast wierzyć podkowom jakiegoś kucyka, ja teraz wybiorę knajpkę. :Rarity: Ugh! Niech ci będzie. :Pinkie Pie: wącha :Rarity: Oaza smaku. To wygląda tandetnie i patrz, nie ma ani jednej podkówki. :Pinkie Pie: Całe szczęście! :Eastern music plays :Rarity: To na pewno jest czynne? :Pinkie Pie: Mmm, pachnie, jakby było. :Szafran Masala: Och! Przyszłyście na obiad? :Pinkie Pie: Ma się rozumieć! :Szafran Masala: Jestem Szafran Masala, szef kuchni w Oazie smaku - najbardziej egzotycznej restauracji w Canterlot. Czy mogę polecić nasze specjały? :Rarity: Właściwie to się trochę śpieszymy. :Pinkie Pie: Tak, proszę! :Szafran Masala: To może placek z carry. :Pinkie Pie: Dla mnie raz! :Szafran Masala: I kanapka z trawą, która marynowała się całą noc w sosie musztardowo-miodowym. :Pinkie Pie: Tego to trzeba spróbować. :Szafran Masala: A dla ciebie? :Rarity: Och, dla mnie? Nic, dziękuję. do Pinkie nie ma podkówek. :Kolender Kminek: siebie A tam i tak nikt nie przyjdzie, nigdy nie przyjdzie. :Pinkie Pie: Dzień dobry, jak cię zwą? :Kolender Kminek: Kolender Kminek. :Pinkie Pie: Też jesteś kucharzem? :Kolender Kminek: Moja córka gotuje. Ja podaje. :Pinkie Pie: A dlaczego sprzątasz stołki? :Kolender Kminek: Bo jak nie ma klientów, to nikt na nich nie będzie siedział! Więc sprzątam. :Szafran Masala: Tato, przestań! Nie zamykaj restauracji przy gościach. :Kolender Kminek: Co za różnica?! Kiedy one wyjdą, nikt więcej do nas dzisiaj nie zajrzy. :Szafran Masala: Cóż, twoja postawa na pewno nie przyciągnie klientów! Czy możesz wykrzesać odrobinę więcej entuzjazmu? :Pinkie Pie: Pyszne! :Kolender Kminek: Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wciąż się oszukujesz. Nikt w tym mieście nie chce próbować nowych smaków. Ja wiem, kiedy trzeba zrzucić fartuch. :Rarity: Em, Pinkie, może powinnyśmy przeprosić i wyjść. :Pinkie Pie: Och, Rarity, spróbuj tego! :Rarity: Łuu! :Szafran Masala: Może gdybyś tak zaczął akceptować moje pomysły... :Kolender Kminek: O, tak. A nie przeprowadzałem się z drugiego końca świata do mojej córki, która ma świetne pomysły? :Pinkie Pie: Rarity, myślę, że problem przyjaźni właśnie rąbnął nas między oczy. :Kolender Kminek: Widzisz jakieś wyjście? Zesty Gourmand drugi raz nie przyjdzie do naszej restauracji. Zobaczyła, że mamy zero klientów i uznała, że nawet nie warto oceniać. :Rarity: To jest to! :Pinkie Pie: Tak! Czyli co? :Rarity: Poddałyśmy się nurtowi. To jest nasz misja! My wam pomożemy zdobyć trzy podkowy i ocalimy tę restaurację. Ja sprawię, że Zesty Gourmand tu przyjdzie. :Pinkie Pie: A ja ściągnę do was mnóstwo kucyków! :Kolender Kminek: A jak zamierzacie tego wszystkiego dokonać? :Pinkie Pie i Rarity: Pozostaw to nam! :Szafran Masala: Ojcze, czy przestaniesz wreszcie pakować te rzeczy? :Kolender Kminek: Kiedy ten śliczny kucyk tu wróci i powie, że nie namówiła Zesty Gourmand do odwiedzenia nas będziemy musieli wszystko spakować. To ja już wolę zacząć. :Pinkie Pie: No cóż, nie znasz Rarity. :Rarity: Udało się. :Pinkie Pie: Kolender Kminek No I? :Rarity: Musiałam użyć całego swojego uroku, ale w końcu udało mi się przekonać Zesty Gourmand, żeby przyszła tu jeszcze raz. :Kolender Kminek: Jaki jest haczyk? :Rarity: Eee, tak. Cóż em, yy, to będzie dla nas wyzwanie. Jedyny termin, który jeszcze miała wolny to... dziś wieczór. :Kolender Kminek: parska O tak, jasne. :Szafran Masala: Co robić? :Rarity: Zesty dokonuje oceny potraw, wystroju i sposobu podania, a ona ma bardzo konkretny gust. Przed jej wizytą musimy wprowadzić w restauracji bardzo wiele zmian. :Pinkie Pie: Na przykład? :Rarity: Och, tu dodać tam ująć i trzeba nieco zmodyfikować menu. To miejsce powinno się stać bardziej jakby światowe. :Kolender Kminek: parska :Szafran Masala: Ojcze, po tym, jak Rarity zadała sobie dla nas tyle trudu, nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy spróbować? :Rarity: To może ja i Kolender przygotujemy restaurację do wieczornej wizyty Zesty, a ty i Szafran spróbujecie znaleźć trochę gości. :Pinkie Pie: Zapakowana restauracja, już się robi. :Rarity: Kolender, naprawdę rozumiem twoje rozterki, ale obiecuję ci, że zdobędziemy te podkowy, upodabniając to miejsce do wszystkich innych lokali w tym mieście! :Szafran Masala: Mam nadzieję, że ojciec nie doprowadzi Rarity do szału. :Pinkie Pie: Wszystko będzie dobrze. Rarity uczyni z Oazy smaku najlepszą i najbardziej oryginalną knajpkę w Canterlot! Nie taką jak te sztywniackie miejsca w alei restauracji. :It's Gonna Work :Szafran Masala: Och, słońce już zachodzi, a my nie mamy żadnych gości i co teraz będzie? :Pinkie Pie: Próbujemy dalej. Panie i dżentelkucyki! Wpadnijcie do super przepysznej i mega tyszmatycznej Oazy smaku! Wielkie nowe otwarcie już dzisiaj! :"Citrus Blush": Ile oni mają podkówek? :Szafran Masala: Jeszcze żadnej, ale wkrótce będą trzy. :"Cayenne": Jak dostaniecie ocenę, to dajcie znać. :Pinkie Pie: Rrrgh! Głupie oceny. :Chargrill Breadwinner: O, popatrz na to misiek! :Orange Slice: O, Oaza Smaku! Myślisz, że to restauracja misiek? :Pinkie Pie: Tak! Dokładnie tak! :Chargrill Breadwinner: Przyjechaliśmy do Canterlot z Sianopolis na zwiedzanie. Ale jak dotąd jedzenie w tych wszystkich szpanerskich knajpach smakowało, jakby ktoś gotował na gwoździu z przystawką z tektury. :Szafran Masala: Zapraszam na kolację do naszej restauracji. Myślę, że tym razem nie poczujecie się rozczarowani. :Rarity: Myślę, że tym razem Zesty nie poczuje się rozczarowana. :Szafran Masala: Tato, wróci— zszokowanie :Pinkie Pie: Rarity, coś ty zrobiła? :Kolender Kminek: Witamy w Oazie smaku. Zjedzcie coś, jeśli chcecie albo nie, nieważne. :Rarity: No wiem, pięknie prawda? Zesty będzie zachwycona. :Pinkie Pie: To miała być najbardziej oryginalna i najsmaczniejsza restauracja w Canterlot! A nie dokładnie taka jak wszystkie inne restauracje. :Rarity: Chcemy im pomóc w zdobyciu trzech podkówek. To będzie możliwe, jeśli upodobnią się do innych restauracji. :Szafran Masala: Tato, co to jest?! :Pinkie Pie: Nie to! To nie miało być tak! :Kolender Kminek: Właśnie tak musimy gotować, jeśli chcemy odnieść sukces. :Szafran Masala: To dla mnie nie jest żaden sukces. Ja wcale nie chcę udawać kogoś, kim nie jestem. :Pinkie Pie: Rarity, jak mogłaś zniszczyć tę restaurację?! :Rarity: My ratujemy ten lokal. Dobrze, no a gdzie są goście? Ile kucyków przyjdzie na kolację? :Pinkie Pie i Szafran Masala: Dwa. :Rarity: Tylko dwa?! Ale miałaś zapełnić restaurację gośćmi bez względu na wszystko. :Pinkie Pie: A ty miałaś ulepszyć tę restaurację, więc wygląda na to, że obie dałyśmy niezłą plamę! :Rarity: Zesty Gourmand! Dobra kochani, na miejsca! :Kolender Kminek: Witamy w Oazie smaku. Co mogę podać na początek? :Zesty Gourmand: To w sumie nie ma znaczenia, ale radzę wam, żebyście zrobili na mnie wrażenie. :Orange Slice: A my poprosimy o specjalność tej kuchni. Niech będzie suto i smacznie hę? Tęsknimy za jedzeniem, które ma jakiś smak. :Kolender Kminek: Szafran Masala! Co ty robisz?! :Szafran Masala: Próbuję ocalić naszą reputację! Doprawiam to danie, żeby nie było takie mdłe. :Rarity: Nie-nie-nie-nie-nie-nie to nie jest to co Zesty lubi! :Pinkie Pie: Co to za ekspert od kuchni, który nie lubi smaku?! To jakiś obłęd! :Pinkie Pie: Ja jej podam tę zupę! :Rarity: Nie! Zesty tego nie tknie! Zobaczysz, że wszystko popsujesz. :Pinkie Pie: Nnnie! Ja próbuję naprawić to, co ty popsułaś! :Pinkie Pie i Rarity: Nieeeeee! :Zesty Gourmand: To by chyba było na tyle. :Rarity: Zesty! Proszę, poczekaj! Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię. :Zesty Gourmand: Rarity, jeśli chodzi o modę, to się na niej znasz, ale dam ci przyjacielską radę – nie bierz się za branżę restauratorską. Standardowe dania, żałosna obsługa i myślę, że nawet ty jesteś w stanie zauważyć, że wystrój tego wnętrza jest żenująco, ale to żenująco słaby. Rekomendowanie takiej kiepskiej knajpy jak ta mogłoby poważnie zaszkodzić twojej pozycji społecznej. :Pinkie Pie: Kiepskiej knajpy? To znaczy takiej, gdzie potrawy mają dobry smak? :Zesty Gourmand: Byle kucyk potrafi wrzucić składniki do gara i stworzyć prostacki smak, który prowincjonalnym kucykom, jak ta dwójka, będzie odpowiadać. :Chargrill Breadwinner: Hej! :Zesty Gourmand: Ale tylko prawdziwy kulinarny artysta umie stworzyć coś subtelnego wyrafinowane doświadczenie dla zmysłów. To właśnie ja uczę Canterlot tej sztuki. :Pinkie Pie: Czuję się tak koszmarnie. :Rarity: Nie znajduję odpowiednich słów, żeby wyrazić, jak bardzo jest nam przykro. :Kolender Kminek: Gorzej już nie będzie. Nie ma co płakać nad rozlaną zupą. :Szafran Masala: To danie zawsze poprawiało mi nastrój, kiedy byłam mała. :Kolender Kminek: Oo, moja pikantna zupa z makaronem! :Rarity: O rany! To jest po prostu pychota. :Pinkie Pie: Mmm, to jeszcze lepsze niż tamte dania, a myślałam, że tamte były najlepsze. :Szafran Masala: Właśnie to było moje największe marzenie Tato. Gotowanie dla kucyków w Canterlot takiego jedzenia, jakie robiliśmy razem, gdy byłam mała! :Kolender Kminek: To prawda, że już dawno nie gotowaliśmy wspólnie. Pamiętasz, jak chowałaś składniki, których nie lubiłaś? :Kolender Kminek i Szafran Masala: śmiech :Rarity: A wiecie co? To nie ważne co ta wredota sądzi o waszych daniach. One są wyborne. :Pinkie Pie: To prawda. :Rarity: I niepotrzebne żadne głupie podkowy, żeby to potwierdzić. :Pinkie Pie: To druga prawda. :Rarity: Tylko tutejsze kucyki muszą ich spróbować! A wtedy one powiedzą innym kucykom w Canterlot, że Oaza smaku ma najlepsze jedzenie w mieście! :Pinkie Pie: To jest prawda razy trzy! :Szafran Masala: Ale bez rekomendacji Zesty nikt nawet tu do nas nie wstąpi. :Rarity: Ohoho, właśnie, że wstąpi. Pinkie, nasza drużyna jest do tego super. Tylko podział ról był zły. Ja wyjdę i przyprowadzę gości, ty tu zostań i zrób wszystko, żeby to miejsce było tak oryginalne i smakowite jak w chwili, gdy ty weszłyśmy. :Kolender Kminek: No? A co z nami? :Rarity: Wy dwoje, wy będziecie gotować. Cokolwiek tylko chcecie, ale żeby było dużo. Zamierzam ściągnąć tu tłumy. :repryza "It's Gonna Work" :Rarity: Czy właścicielka jednego z najlepszych butików w Canterlot polecałaby lokal, który nie jest fantastyczny? :Rarity: Moi drodzy, czy wszyscy gotowi na wielkie nowe otwarcie? :Szafran Masala: Zanim otworzymy mój tata i ja chcielibyśmy wam, podziękować za waszą pomoc. Tak bardzo martwiliśmy się o losy naszej restauracji, że, że zapomnieliśmy, po co w ogóle zaczęliśmy to robić. :Kolender Kminek: Gotowanie było naszym ulubionym wspólnym zajęciem. Bez względu na to, co się stanie, dziękuję, że nam o tym przypomniałyście. :Pinkie Pie: Och, kochani, przytulas! :Pinkie Pie i Kolender Kminek: śmiech :Pinkie Pie: A teraz chodźcie! Pora zacząć naszą imprezę! :Kolender Kminek: Witamy w Oazie smaku! Proszę bardzo rozgośćcie się! :Szafran Masala: Proszę, próbujcie naszych pysznych dań! :Zesty Gourmand: Co to ma być?! Co te wszystkie kucyki tu robią?! Ta restauracja nie ma podkówek! Ona nie spełnia żadnych kryteriów kulinarnych, które ja wyznaczyłam dla Canterlot. Nikt wam nie powiedział, że to miejsce jest akceptowalne. :"Sweet Biscuit": Ehm, Rarity i ta druga powiedziała, że jest smacznie! :Zesty Gourmand: Od nich to wiecie? A kim one są, żeby słuchać ich opinii? Rarity zna się tylko na błyskotkach i fatałaszkach. Jej przyjaciółka ma taki sam bałagan w głowie, jak i w lokach na głowie. One nie mogą wam doradzać w kwestii jedzenia! :Rarity: Nie możemy, ale ty też nie możesz! Nikt nie ma prawa mówić innym, co mają myśleć! Zesty ty masz bardzo... szczególne :Pinkie Pie: I bardzo dziwne! :Rarity: Tak, i bardzo dziwne wyczucie smaku. Masz do tego prawo, ale to, że ty lubisz określony rodzaj potraw, nie znaczy, że możesz wmawiać innym, że muszą lubić to samo! :Burly Unicorn: Rarity ma rację! Ja uważam, że jedzenie jest tu wyśmienite! Sam prowadzę restaurację Wędzony owies. Nie cierpię naszego jedzenia. Od tej pory będę doprawiał, smażył i grillował! :Matronly Pony: Te dania są bardzo inspirujące! Ja prowadzę cukiernię. Będę robić ciasta z przepisu mamy - tak jak ona robiła pełne smaku! :Rarity: Zesty, a może jednak spróbujesz tych potraw? Zignorowanie takiej świeżej i smacznej kuchni jak ta może źle wpłynąć na twoją pozycję społeczną. :Zesty Gourmand: Och! :oklaski :Szafran Masala: Dziękujemy wam bardzo! :Kolender Kminek: Obie jesteście po prostu niesamowite. :świecą :Pinkie Pie: Nic nie powstrzyma dynamicznego duetu Pinkie i Rarity! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Spice Up Your Life Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu